Raikojitsuu and Kairyuu's Adventure
by Skypaw298
Summary: Kai has lost her Trainer. She travels across the region of Hoenn to find her. Lame summary, I know, but the story will be good, I promise! Rated T for sexual content.
1. Prologue: Target Located!

"Hey, Cap, I think he's in range now."

The dark red Raichu scuttled over, eyeing the monitor carefully. He smirked at the red blip at the edge of the screen. He moved into the light, a deep ragged scar showing where his left eye used to be. "Send out a team to track him, lieutenant. And keep a tab on him on the Hoenn radar, we don't want to lose him again."

"Yes, sir." _Clickety clackety._

Captain Rorn turned to the other Pikachus. When they saw him look at them, they stood up straight. "Sir!"

"Dismissed."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Silently, they filed out, Rorn at the back.

As the others turned left to go into their barracks for the night, Rorn turned right to go to his office. Shutting the door and locking it behind him, he made a beeline for the phone and typed in a familiar number. The call picked up after half a ring. A deep sigh through the speakers nearly blasted Rorn's ear out and he cringed, but then he triumphantly announced, "I found him, Lord. He's as good as dead when you get here!"

"Not so fast," hissed the voice on the other end. "We know he's after something, correct? It would be better to track him and then, once he found whatever he was looking for, kill him and then take it!"

Rorn shivered in delight. "Oh, you are the master of plans, my Lord. I've already sent a team to track him, and they won't let him out of their sight!"

"Very good," the voice purred. "Keep me updated." The line went dead and Rorn was left in silence.

The Raichu sighed. "I wish he would come back soon… I'm starting to miss him." He set the phone down, punched his pillow, and went to sleep.

Raiko's ear twitched at a faint crunch behind him. He rolled his eyes and slipped stealthily up a tree. Just then, something crashed through the bushes and from his vantage point, Raiko could just see the tip of a yellow and black ear. _The Chu-sters sent a team after me, did they? Huh, they should know by now that I'm not so easily caught._

He did a backflip off the branch he was sitting on and landed expertly behind the trackerchu. Deftly pulling something off the back of his ear, he clipped it to the back of the chu's scarf, then he flipped a small stone into the bushes a few feet ahead and bounced back into the shadow of the tree leaves.

This was all done in the space of a couple seconds and the trackerchu immediately crept forward to investigate the crackling sound ahead of it. The chu had assumed that its quarry was just ahead.

Raiko chuckled softly at the easiness of it all. Well, of course it was so easy, he had trained these Pikachus. The Raichu fondly thought about the years he had spent with his gang, but then his gaze darkened as he remembered the bad times and the betrayals of the chus he had once thought of as his friends. There was no doubt about it.

He was never going back.


	2. Chapter 1: Lost!

It was a perfect evening…until it wasn't.

Everything had been going smoothly. Kairyuu- or Kai for short- had been having the most delightful of suppers with her Trainer at the Rusty Café in Rustboro City, which they had been visiting to see some of her Trainer's relatives. The two had just arrived that afternoon from Kai's Trainer's luxurious private aeroplane. Just the two of them! Not one of the lady's other glamorous Pokemon had come along and Kai was very glad of it. She felt she had been ignored by her Trainer lately and she was loving the attention now.

Her Trainer had bought her heaps of accessories at the most expensive stores in Rustboro, and had even taken her to the Devon Corporation building to meet the mayor. Kai had shaken paws with him!

Now they had just finished supper and were on their way to Littleroot Town to visit the esteemed Professor Birch's lab for a personal tour. Kai sat daintily on her heart-shaped cushion in the front seat, gazing boredly out the window. On the inside she was screaming in glee. Honestly.

A Pokemon had to maintain a dignified appearance, even when one was madly bouncing around in one's head in excitement.

And so it was. Once the two got there, Kai's Trainer let Kai out of the limo's front seat and the tiny Eevee stretched her legs gloriously, showing off her sleek fur and tantalizing legs to any and every male Pokemon in the vicinity. A few gawking Taillow promptly fell out of the sky.

An hour went by with a couple of harried lab assistants showing Kai's Trainer around, explaining that the Professor was out doing fieldwork with his daughter May. Kai merely sniffed at one of the machines in disgust and went back outside to wait for her Trainer to come out. Meanwhile, the dazzled Taillows hopped over to her, preening their feathers nervously.

"You got pretty fur," one of them tittered and blushed.

"Yeah, yeah, and your eyes!" crooned another.

"Mmm… dat ass," the other croaked, hopping over and pecking at it.

"Excuse me!" Kai snarled, jerking back and raising a paw defensively. "No touching, just looking, if you please!"

The first Taillow sighed and said, "I could look at it all day…"

Kai growled warningly at them and the small flock suddenly took off, squabbling amongst themselves. The Eevee rolled her eyes, then settled down in the shade of a bush to await her Trainer.

The minutes ticked by and Kai flicked her ears in irritation. Soon, she gave up and went to sleep, trusting that her Trainer would call out when it was time to go.

A few hours later Kai woke up, stumbling blearily into the Lab's wall. Her eyes blinked open to darkness and she blinked a few times more. Soon her eyes adjusted to the dim light and she looked out of the bush she was in, perplexed as to where she was.

Then her memory came rushing back and Kai started to panic. "Oh, where could my Trainer have gone? Her limousine isn't there!" She dashed around, sniffing everything. It smelled like her Trainer had left a couple of hours ago. Why hadn't she tried to wake up Kai? Why had she just left her there? There had to be some kind of mistake! Kai ran to the lab's front door and scratched at it, whining, "Let me in! Let me in! For Arceus' sake, let me in!"

Finally, someone opened the Arceusdamn door and Kai strode in, haughtily brushing past the door-opener's ankles. "Make me wait, will you? I won't be tipping you tonight, sir!"

The lab assistant adjusted his glasses and hurried after the prissy little Eevee. "Um, excuse me, Eevee, we're closing up soon for tonight, and the lab isn't open to visitors right now…"

"Find me Professor Birch! Pronto!" Kai cried, ignoring the dumb assistant.

"I… I don't speak Eevee…"

"Well, I know human well enough!" Kai jumped up and bit the assistant's hand. He cried out in pain, using his other hand to smack her away, but the nimble Eevee dodged away and ran back to the front door, escaping through it into the night. "I'll just find my Trainer on my own!"


	3. Chapter 2: Handsome Stranger?

Kai ran past a couple of houses and went to hide in the backyard of one, tempted by a huge bush in the middle that was surrounded by a small pond. The russet-brown canid Pokemon lapped up the fresh water, instantly refreshed by its coolness. She yawned then, as she had had a busy day. Her head hanging wearily, Kai stumbled into the bush's cover and collapsed into dreams.

That morning, Kai lapped up a few more drops of the pond water and got out of the backyard through a hole in the fence. "Now, if I were my Trainer, where would I go…?" she wondered. Then she got it. "Back to the hotel, of course! Why hadn't I thought of it sooner?" She glanced around at the trees and houses. Now to find the street she and her Trainer had arrived on yesterday. Luckily Kai had been looking out the limo's windows the whole way. Surely she could remember the way back to Rustboro?

Kai retraced her steps back to the Lab and found the right street. She traveled north along it for twenty minutes, keeping to the side of the road; she passed all kinds of houses on the way. By the time she made it to the edge of the tall grass, her paws were aching, her throat was parched, and she was so. So. Tired! "How come the TV shows and books make it sound so easy?!" she cried at an imaginary audience. "That traveling is a piece of cake, and it doesn't take long to get to each city! They never mention the hot endless sun or the walking until your feet fall off, or the fact that there's no luxury bed in sight!" She collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

"Well, well, well, lookit wot we 'ave 'ere," growled a voice from the grass. A dark canine head popped out. Its eyes were yellow and red and a long tooth jutted out of its mouth. It squinted at Kai then it grinned. "Come on out, boys! The lady's all by 'erself!"

Deep-throated chuckles and slurps were heard as five more of the creatures stalked out of the grass. The first one stepped out as well, staring hungrily at Kai, a malicious glint in its eye.

"Now, wot say we play a liddle game, hmm?" the lead Poochyena crooned, lifting a paw to stroke the small Eevee's cheek. She snapped at it and the Bite Pokemon jerked back. "Ohoho! A feisty one we got 'ere!" he sneered. "I guess I'll have to fix that. Pin 'er down, boys!"

The other Poochyena galumphed forth, tongues lolling, eyes alight with hunger, jaws snapping. They formed a tight circle around her, pinning down her limbs and shoving her muzzle into the dirt.

"This… is no way to treat a lady!" Kai shrieked into the ground, spitting out clods of dirt.

"Shut it."

Kai quivered in fear as the Poochyena circled her. He straddled her from behind, curling his dirty claws into her beautiful fur, and she shut her eyes to wait out the anticipated pain, when...

"Hey, you! Get away from her!"

The pack of Poochyena scrambled away from Kai, yelping, and soon they had all fled. Kai looked up at her rescuer and she gasped, awestruck. A big Raichu stood a foot away from her, looking down at her with concerned blue eyes. Those deep ocean-blue eyes... Kai felt like she could drown in those depths forever...

"Um, excuse me, miss?" the handsome Pokemon was saying.

Kai snapped out of her trance and shook her head. "Er, sorry?" she squeaked sweetly.

"I said, are you alright? Did those Poochyena hurt you in any way?"

Kai sniffed at the mention of the hideous monsters. "Just my pride," she said softly and stared down at her paws. She was sorely in need of a pedicure. Where was a nail salon when you needed one?

"Well, I'm glad of that," sighed the Raichu. Then he perked up. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Raikojitsuu, but call me Raiko." He took her paw and bent down to kiss it.

Kai giggled shyly. He was such a gentleman. "Um, I'm Kairyuu, but you can call me Kai..."

Raiko smiled widely. "Charmed."

Kai hesitantly smiled back, but Raiko had already turned around, staring across the top of the tall grass. "So, where are you off to?" he suddenly asked her, turning back again. "You do know it's dangerous out here if you don't know where you're going or what to watch out for. It is especially dangerous for you, little Kai." His gaze darkened.

The Eevee twitched her tail nervously, running a small paw through her lustrous mane. "I'm going to Rustboro," she finally said.

Raiko looked as if he were debating something with himself. "I will... go with you," he said uncertainly. His eyes hardened with conviction. "Yes. I will go with you. And I will make sure you arrive there unharmed."

Kai's eyes watered with gratitude. "Oh, thank you!" she wailed, clinging to the big Raichu's foot.

Raiko patted her head awkwardly. "There, there."

Kai- level 5

Raiko- level 28


	4. Chapter 3: Zigzagoon Attack!

Finally Raiko got Kai to stop crying by bribing her with gourmet dinner at the next PokeCenter. The Eevee had stopped her blubbering immediately and wiped her face with a moist towelette. Raiko had no idea where she had gotten it from and said so.

"A lady must always be prepared for every eventuality," was her answer. Raiko still didn't really know where she got it.

"Okay," he declared.

"Okay?"

Raiko nodded.

"Okay...what?"

"Okay, we are heading out now."

"Oh." Kai's ears drooped. "Okay."

Raiko looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Kai's eyes filled up with tears again. "It-It's just... I'm so tired! I don't want to walk anymore!"

Raiko snapped his fingers. "I'll carry you!" He smiled at his genius.

"H-how?" the Eevee wiped at her eyes with another towelette. Raiko hadn't even seen her take it out of anywhere.

Raiko frowned. How. A good question. "A... Spoinky-back ride?" he suggested. Kai shook her head. "How about I just carry you in my arms. Somehow."

Kai suddenly grinned. "I'll ride on your head!" she exclaimed.

Raiko froze, staring down at the tiny Eevee. "It... just might work."

Kai sat on her haunches and raised her arms, waiting to be picked up. Raiko obliged and lifted her up, and Kai hopped onto his warm, furry head. "Wow, I can see everything from up here!" she breathed.

Raiko chuckled. Then they were off.

After the first big patch of grass- Kai was still sneezing from the tall blades tickling her nose- Raiko's ears pricked up and he sniffed the air experimentally.

"What is it?" Kai asked, noticing his hesitation.

"I can..." Raiko paused, "...hear something..."

Kai pricked her ears up too. A faint cry for help could be heard in the distance. Kai gasped. "That way!" she shouted, pointing a paw in the right direction. Raiko pushed forward, and when he turned the corner, the two Pokemon saw what was wrong: A man in a lab coat was being chased by a Zigzagoon!

"We must help him!" Kai gasped. She hopped to the ground and ran forward, Raiko on her tail.

The man saw Raiko and Kai and waved his arms at them. "Please, help!"

Kai skidded to a stop beside a bag. "Wait, what do we do? How do we help him?"

"Battle that Zigzagoon!" growled Raiko. His tail was starting to glow silver and Kai leaped back, surprised.

"Wh-what-?" Before the Eevee could finish her question, Raiko leaped into the air in a somersault and brought his tail crashing down onto the Tinyraccoon Pokemon's head. It fell immediately, knocked unconcious.

Raiko landed neatly on his feet, and turned around to face Kai. "Iron Tail," he explained, smiling widely at the Eevee's awestruck axpression.

"C-Could you teach me how to do that... that thingy you just did?" she breathed.

Raiko's smile became forced. "Er, maybe later," he muttered.

The man bent down and hugged Raiko and Kai tightly. "Thank you so much!" he wailed. "I thought my chocolate bar was a goner for sure!"

Kai and Raiko rolled their eyes.

"Anyway," he continued, standing up and dusting off his lab coat, "my name is Professor Birch."

Kai gasped; so he was the professor! _What kind of professor can't protect himself against a Zigzagoon almost as tiny as me?_ she wondered.

"I would like for you to come to my lab; there, I will give you your reward. All the Pokefood you can eat!" Birch finished, smiling awkwardly at the two.

"No way," Kai whispered to Raiko. "I just came from there. I was walking for half an hour! Besides, I must get to Rustboro."

Raiko stepped forward and held out a paw to the Professor. "I apologize, but we must decline your offer. Perhaps we could come back at a later date?"

Professor Birch stared at Raiko. "Um... so is that a yes... or a no?"

Raiko shook his head.

"Darn," sighed Birch. "Oh well, more for me, then! Toodles!" He picked up the bag and walked away.

Kai turned back to Raiko. "So... shall we go now?"

Raiko smiled. "Yes, we shall."


	5. Chapter 4: A Visitor?

The duo traveled through the rest of the day, Kai acting like a back-seat driver from atop Raiko's head. "Watch out for that branch! Oh no, knock out that weird-looking worm thing! Eeek, don't zap me, Raiko, I'm only looking out for your well-being! Oh, my poor fur!" And on it went.

Around noon they stopped for a short break. Kai slid down Raiko's back, stumbling to the ground. She stretched her underused muscles, making a contented noise. She shook her mane and looked around brightly. "What's for dinner?"

Raiko looked pointedly at the sky and back at down at Kai. "It won't be dinner for six or seven hours," he said quietly.

Kai sighed loudly, exasperated. "Lunch! Dinner means lunch! We rich fancy-pantsy beings use rich fancy-pantsy language. And in our world, dinner is another term for lunch! And supper is another term for dinner!"

Raiko blinked once, then twice. "Are you done ranting now?"

Kai narrowed her eyes. "I am not ranting," she sniffed. "A lady does not rant."

Raiko blinked again. "Well, we can have some nice grass," he suggested, ripping a pawful from the ground. He eyed it suspiciously then took a bite. He immediately spat it out. "Ugh, that was a bad idea!" he exclaimed.

Kai pouted. "This would never happen in my mansion," she grumbled.

Raiko's ears perked up. "Mansion?"

The little Eevee nodded. "Yes, in Lilycove. That's where I live with my lady Trainer."

Raiko's ears twitched and he suddenly crouched. "Get down," he hissed at Kai.

Kai laid her ears flat and glared. "And why should I?"

The electric Pokemon rolled his eyes and pulled her closer to him. Her heart beat faster at his touch and she almost pulled away, thinking, _Am I going crazy?_

A rustling sound silenced Kai's thoughts. She shivered, looking around for the source of the noise. Yellow flashed between the blades of grass and she frowned. Was that a Pokemon?

A head poked out of the grass. It was a Pikachu! Raiko stiffened. "What do you want?" he growled.

The Pikachu grinned slyly. "The Cap is looking for you," he said with a sneer.

Raiko didn't move. "Get out," he growled with a dangerous glint in his eye.

The Pikachu was still smiling. "Oh, what have you got there, a tasty snack?" He leered appreciatively at Kai. "A fine sight for sore eyes. You're lucky. But when Rorn catches up to you, he'll take away your tall glass of water there and keep her for himself."

"No!" Raiko shouted, shielding Kai with his whole body. "I will never let that happen!"

The Pikachu shook his head ruefully. "You'll see, old friend. Just you wait." He slunk out of sight, chuckling darkly.

Raiko gritted his teeth angrily. _Rotten coward, won't even come out and fight me._

He looked down at his small companion. She was shivering. His gaze softened. That dumb trackerchu must have frightened her. "Are you alright, miss?" he asked, reaching down to rest his paw on her head.

She shook him off and glared up at him. _Uh-oh_, Raiko thought.

"Who are you and what does this Rorn want with you?" she snarled. "I need to know because I don't want to end up a sex slave for some stupid Pokemon I don't even know!"

Raiko sighed. She wouldn't take no for an answer, so... "Rorn is... was, a fellow team member. I was leader of a gang called the Chu-sters, an organization that only allows Pikachus and Raichus to join. The purpose of it all was to organize crime and become rich off of stealing from others.

"Not long after I became leader, Rorn joined us. He was just a Pikachu then, but he had big dreams and powerful ambitions. He wanted to be the leader, he wanted to be me. And all so he could control all of Hoenn and become the most powerful Pokemon in the land." Raiko shook his head. "His influence was so powerful, he started gaining followers. He preached about his plans to Pikachus and Raichus everywhere. He started turning them against me.

"He called me every name in the book, said I was making the gang weaker by not encouraging crime enough. He said I was becoming soft because my position as leader meant I didn't have to as much crime as the others to stay in the gang. Everyone listened to him, they all believed him.

"And eventually, he and his horde of followers cornered me and threatened to kill me if I didn't surrender my position to Rorn and leave. I fled and now I've been on the run ever since."

Kai gazed softly at him. "How long?" she whispered.

Raiko hung his head. "Three years."


End file.
